


Insufferable

by MarvelWatch



Series: Orenjimaru's drabble collection [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canine!Jesse, Drabble, Familywatch, Feline!Gabriel, Feline!Jack, Fluff, Gabriel's got this, Jack take a chill pill, M/M, deadlock pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWatch/pseuds/MarvelWatch
Summary: Jack worries, Gabriel laughs, and Jesse gets a new family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://marvel-watch.tumblr.com/post/151024369685/orenjimaru-jack-gabriel-reyes-where-have-you/) thing of beauty.

Jack was frantically looking all over for Gabriel. 

Today being the day they had to bring back Jesse to the Deadlock Gang because of pack hierarchy. 

The argument they were using against them from keeping Jesse was the fact the he and Gabriel were felines. Felines have a different structure then a canine pack, and wouldn’t be able to offer the coyote pup an environment that would best suit him. 

Jack knew that was bullshit. He’s seen many feline/canine families over the years work just fine. Sure, it might have took a little while for the families to get adjusted to each other to understand what works, or what doesn’t work for the family structure. 

It was all knowing that felines need solidarity to themselves from time to time and with canines they needed a little extra attention. 

It’s nothing that big, he and Gabriel have already adjusted to Jesse. Why wouldn’t they try and let him stay here where it was safe. Rather then let Jesse go back to the damn Deadlock pack? It’s not that hard to see they’ve been hurting Jesse, pack hierarchy or not. Those pieces of shit. 

Still worrying about Jesse didn’t tell Jack where they hell Gabriel had went. He’s been searching for over an hour and still that damn panther hadn’t shown up once. Which in itself was unsettling, Gabriel always loves to hound Jack when ever he gets the chance to. He’s also gotten Jesse to help be a thorn in Jack’s side.   

Honestly, if Jack didn’t know any better he would have thought the two of the came from the same brood. Even if some of the things they’ve done are cuter then they have any right to be. The cowboy hat Gabriel got for Jesse wasn’t the cutest thing Jack’s ever seen. It also wasn’t Jacks’ wall paper or anything… not at all. 

Jack was about to go check down the next hall way when something caught his attention outside. There wasn’t supposed to be any transports leaving today… Wait- was that? 

Jack took off running. 

Making it too the transport bay and right as he was turning the corner. Jack ran smack into Gabriel. 

Gabriel caught Jack around the waist, steadying him, “Whoa, careful-” 

“GABRIEL REYES WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME OF YOUR MISSIO-oh, lord, is that Jesse- what happened to Jesse why is he all bruised, are you o-” Jack knew he was talking too fast, but he couldn’t help it. After having noticed on the other side from where he’d slammed into Gabriel, sitting on Gabriel’s hip was Jesse all bruised up.

“I’m alright dad.” Jack heard Jesse speak softly.

“Are you hurt, did y-wait. Dad?”Jack was still freaking out and it took him a second to slow down, shock went through Jack at Jesse’s words. 

Jesse said, “Gabriel told me I can call you dad now.” 

Jacks’ attention was on Gabriel in an instant. “Gabe, you didn’t-” 

Gabriel stare didn’t brake eye contact as he told Jack, pride dripping off his words, “Oh, I so did, I even did all the paperworks for you.” 

Jack didn’t know what to say. The fact that Gabriel did what he did, probably going to be something they’ll have to fight for, but right now it wasn’t something to dwell on. Pigs were probably going fly, because Gabriel Reyes’ himself did the paper work for them to be given custody of Jesse. 

The look of shock on Jacks’ face just made Gabriel laugh at him, “Oh, now I don’t get the priority of order in welcome-back kisses?” 

Why is this man so insufferable? 

**Author's Note:**

> I love family Jack, Gabriel and Jesse.  
> [This](http://marvel-watch.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing/) is where you can find more of my writing if you want.


End file.
